tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Weeks Notice
Olivia puts her two weeks notice in at McDonald's, and people don't seem to be taking it lightly. Episode Summary Olivia goes into yet another dreadful shift at work. Olivia is exhausted from her encounter with Dr. Eggman the other day, so she is definitely not feeling it today. One of the workers there, Naomi, is trying to figure out what is wrong with Olivia. Olivia isn't in the mood to talk. She asks the floor manager if she could preferably be away from customers, because she is in no mood to talk to them today. The manager, Molly, heard about what happened and allows her request to be fulfilled. Olivia is busy making sandwiches in the back, but it gets so busy that she can't keep up, no matter how fast she goes. Ryan can even agree that this is getting out of hand. JJ has never seen it this busy before, and he is cooking the meat. Olivia is fed up with this job. JJ understands that, because he's trying to get a new job too. Olivia thinks back to the other day when she went to lunch with Dani and Brooke at Olive Garden. Being a waitress there seems like a pretty good gig, especially with tips. Olivia quickly goes to the back office and writes on a paper. It's when she finally clocks out and leaves is when the managers notice the note in the back. Brennan, the next floor manager, notices this. Everyone is shocked to hear this. The next day, Olivia comes in to work yet again. Zach can't believe Olivia is leaving them. Olivia wonders how he knew. And sure enough, Olivia is getting slammed with comments about her two week notice. Olivia tells everyone to stop. Olivia explains to everyone that she is done with this place and knows it's time to move on. She has had her ups and downs while working at this place, but she'll miss everyone she's gotten to know in her time here. Sunshine says that they'll definitely hang out more when she isn't working. Dani agrees, but now that she mentions quitting she does remember her saying something about that the other day. Two weeks later, Olivia's last day rolls around. To her surprise, everyone brought in some treats to celebrate the time they worked with Olivia. She can't believe that they did this for her. Aubrey says that it was the least they could do. Brooke agrees, especially since she's saved their butts multiple times, whether it's from Dr. Eggman or giant grease monsters. Olivia thinks she's gonna miss the place a little more than she thought, but she is also glad that she is finally leaving the place. When the lunch rush dies down, Olivia and all of her now former co-workers hang out and laugh together one last time. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * There is a deleted scene where Aubrey plans out the surprise for Olivia's last day, but was scrapped due to time. The storyboard for this scene can be found on the Season 1 DVD Trivia * The episode takes place after the events of "Gotta Go Fast!" * Olivia recalls her lunch with Dani and Brooke from "Brooke's Mistake" * An instrumental of "The Light of Hope" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during the final scenes of the episode * A ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''pinata and a balloon with Halsey on it can be seen * Brooke recalls the events of "Gotta Go Fast!" and "Underneath the Kitchen" Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel